degrassi witha twist
by renamarie
Summary: i just moved to degrassi from ny and i get a chance to talk with elle
1. Default Chapter

Inside info- hey everyone this is my first fic and I hope its ok I hope you all like it. I watch degrassi every night and I love it. I added myself to this story sorry for all you people that hate this.  
  
Summary- well its my first day at degrassi(I know its been done before) and I get to meet the crew.im not fitting in well with many people and Elle and Ashley are my best friends.  
  
Setting- degrassi high, early morning around first block  
  
STORY BEGINS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- "Class I would like your attention please settle down. This is Rena she just moved here from NY and I would like someone to show her around."  
  
Almost every hand in the class was raised. Of course this wasn't due to the fact that it was rena that they were showing around. They would get to leave class excused from the assighnment to show some new girl around. The teacher then called on Elle to show her around.  
  
"rena this is elle she is going to show you around the building and you can start this class tomarow Elle make sure you show her where her classes are ok?" Elle agreed to due so and they walked out of class.  
  
Elle: So where in ny are you from?  
  
Rena: Syracuse. You ever heard of it?  
  
Elle: no I moved here from L.A (im not sure if its true but ehy im free to imagine right)  
  
Rena:cool ive always wanted to go there  
  
Elle: really? It's a whole lot of fun I miss it so much no one here understands me. They think because I dress different and wear weird colors in my hair im not like everone else. Also due to the fact uim a hard rocker people don't get me  
  
Rena: I understand I dress like a prep listen to rock music and im very different.  
  
Elle: tahts cool aid (laughs)  
  
Rena: ya do u think people here would like me?  
  
Elle: if they are anything like me they should some are and some arnt u don't wanna b seen with the wrong people though  
  
Paige see's Elle and Rena and giggles  
  
Rena: Do u have a problem?  
  
Paige of course I mean look at you and you are conversating with Elle hun u really need a lesson in life at degrassi  
  
Rena: no I don't u need a lesson in life. I don't even know you and I can tell uyou are one of those people that are stuck up and concieted  
  
Paige: do u know who your talking to?  
  
Rena: does it look like I care who im talking to? No I don't so back off  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- That's it till next chappy write to let me kno wat u think 


	2. meets the gang

Chapter 2  
  
Paige: how can u sit here and try to tell me what I should and shouldn't  
do. I will do what I please ok you have just made the biggest mistake of  
your life treating me like dirt  
(Paige quickly stomps off and flips her hair)  
Ellie: Wow! That was very bold most of the new girls try to befriend Paige  
I mean that was just weird. Wait till I tell ash she's gonna love it.  
Spinner, Craig, and Jimmy walk over and see Ellie with Rena.  
Spinner: Hey there what's up with Paige?  
Ellie: Rena here just told her off. So she stomped away ticked off out to  
ruin Rena's social life as usual. (Laughs)  
Craig: ouch this is gonna hurt  
Jimmy: Like hell  
Rena: I don't think she has the right to tell people who they should hang  
out with I mean I hang out with people from different social groups and I'm  
not snotty or upstuck  
Craig: Paige though you told off Paige of all people that's gonna get you  
in the end  
Spinner: don't worry if I know Paige and I do very well she will bite back  
and when its all done she will say she's sorry she's not as evil as she  
appears  
Craig: Lets only hope  
Jimmy quietly mumbles "you guys are nuts"  
Ellie: o I almost forgot Craig Spinner Jimmy this is Rena  
Rena: hey guys nice to meet you  
Craig: yea but hey we got to go to class catch you guys later  
Craig spinner and Jimmy run down the halls to class. Meanwhile Ellie and  
rena go to there next class Computers with Mr.Simpson  
Mr. Simpson: hi is it Rena (reena)?  
Rena: yea that's it  
Mr. Simpson: ok take a seat there right next to Marco  
Rena: Alright no problem (slides into the seat next to Marco)  
Marco: hey what's up?  
Rena: not too much I guess  
Marco: so what's your name?  
Rena: its rena and your Marco right I'm not sitting in the wrong seat am I?  
(Thinking in her head, man am I this stupid he is so totally hot)  
Marco: yea that's me. So how do you like Degrassi?  
Rena: I like it so far seems very accepting except for Paige who I just  
cant stand at the moment.  
Marco: oh yea not a lot of people can  
Rena: So i've met almost everyone ellie's talked about except for Ash,  
Sean, Manny, Emma, and JT  
Marco: that's cool Ellie is great  
Rena: yea I know she is pretty cool. She introduced me to Craig today and  
my heart dropped he is just so hot.  
Marco: so you like Craig?  
Rena: well so far yes but I need to get to know him. I'm sure you know how  
that is I mean you've probably got a g/f now  
Marco: well no I don't I have but don't anymore.  
Rena: o that's cool  
Craig and jimmy appear outside the door waving in to rena and ellie. Rena  
smiles and waves back then turns her head to Marco.  
Marco: well there goes Craig  
Rena: I know. I hope I don't sound like a retard in front of him.  
Marco: hey do you want to hang out with me Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, Ellie,  
and ash later?  
Rena: Sure sounds like fun can't wait  
  
That's all till next chappy let me know what u think 


End file.
